


Five times they argued and one time they were on the same page

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Some Infinity War spoilers





	Five times they argued and one time they were on the same page

First time they argued was about Everett going back to the US. T'Challa insisted he should stay in Wakanda but Everett needed to go back to at least put his bosses mind at ease. And he didn't want to quit CIA. His work there was important. T'Challa let him go with a heavy heart but in the end it worked out fine. Everett made a deal that he'll be american liaison in Wakanda and remain head of the task force.

Second time they argued was an honest to god screaming match. Everett got shot again and they barely managed to get him to Wakanda in time. When Everett woke up healed and healthy T'Challa let his emotions go and lost it. They ended up having angry sex in med lab. Upon seeing his hickeys and bite marks doctors wanted Everett to stay there one more night but he politely declined. King's bedroom was much more comfortable.

Third time they argued Everett ended up crying. He tried to reason with T'Challa but the king wouldn't listen. Everett told him several times that their relationship should stay hidden. He had no problem being a dirty little secret. After all T'Challa had a reputation to maintain and american lover wasn't the best pair for the king of Wakanda. But T'Challa was determined to make Everett his consort and after he was done listing all the reasons why they should get married Everett was in tears. He never thought T'Challa loved him so much, needed him so much. 

Fourth time they had a disagreement about the wedding. T'Challa wanted a big celebration to show off his husband but Everett felt more comfortable with a quiet ceremony with as few guests as possible. They tried to compromise but then everything about their wedding felt wrong. The time and place, the flowers and the menu. When compromising failed they argued and T'Challa won. Their wedding was the biggest one Wakanda ever saw and Everett ended up loving it. How could he not when everyone was so happy for them.

Fifth time they argued Everett tried to stop T'Challa from helping Captain America. He knew that bringing the fight to Wakanda will not end well. He was the selfish one in their relationship. The pragmatic one. The one who wanted to save his country and his husband by any means necessary. Needless to say that T'Challa called to his heroic side. The same side that made him jump in front of a bullet to save Nakia's life and stay in the lab under fire to complete his mission. 

+

They both knew the city needed to be evacuated and their people taken care of. Everett took charge of the evacuation and placed a quick kiss on T'Challa's lips as they hurried away. They argued about all kind of things but one thing was inviolable: they loved each other and Wakanda. And they were ready to defend what they loved with their lives.


End file.
